


No More Waiting

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is frustrated by Severus and demands some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

No More Waiting by Taran

 

Harry barged into Severus’ office, breathing heavy and heart racing. They had been flirting constantly for more than two months, but every time Harry tried to do more, Severus pulled away. He knew the older wizard was insecure about himself and worried that this was only a phase for Harry, but Harry had had enough teasing. He wanted, needed, more from Severus.

He grabbed Severus’ face in his sweaty hands and pulled him into a deep kiss before the man had a chance to say or do anything. He felt Severus moan into his mouth and melt into his arms as the kiss continued.

"Wait," Severus said breathlessly as he pulled back.

"No more waiting," Harry replied as he tried to kiss Severus again. Severus turned his head just in time to make Harry miss and latch onto his neck instead.

"Not here, -oh-" he said as Harry bite down on his neck. 

Harry smiled against Severus' warm skin before licking an apology over the tender spot he had bitten. He was thrilled and relieved that Severus wasn’t asking him to stop this time. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he in haled, smelling soap and shampoo, sweat, and arousal. He felt Severus shivering against him as he gently nipped the soft skin below Severus' Adam's apple and moved across to nibble on a sensitive earlobe.

Severus gasped and shuddered, and then tried to speak again. "Harry, my rooms, now."

"No time," he replied breathlessly, starting on the buttons of Severus' robe. Severus could only moan and gasp as Harry's quick fingers soon divested him of his robe followed quickly by his shirt. He swayed slightly as Harry's warm lips and sharp teeth began moving down his chest. He nearly screamed when Harry bit down hard on an erect nipple. 

Harry's hot hands scratched down his back as Harry lowered himself to his knees in front of Severus, his tongue blazing a wet trail down to his navel. Harry steadied him by grabbing his buttocks tightly, using his teeth and tongue to open Severus' trousers. Severus swayed again as Harry's hands drew down his pants and underwear in one smooth move, before returning to his buttocks. He cried out as Harry swiftly swallowed his hard cock in one smooth, downward motion.

The feeling of Harry's tight, wet, throat was far better than the fantasy he had had in the shower earlier in the day. The tongue stroking the underside of his cock was far softer than the flannel, and the teeth scraping gently along the length was better than any hand had ever been. It was only a moment before he felt his balls tightening up to explode, and he had to push Harry off him.

Harry fell back onto his butt, licking his lips. He raised lust crazed eyes to Severus, wondering why the man had made him stop. Before he could do or say anything, however, the naked man was on top of him.

Severus covered him like a blanket, kissing every exposed bit of skin he could reach. His hands skimmed over Harry's body, undoing buttons as they moved. He sat back on Harry's knees as he pulled Harry into a sitting position to remove the younger man's robe and shirt. He kissed him hard then pushed Harry back to the floor.

He grasped Harry's belt and opened it up, then pulled it out of its loops. He looked at it for a moment with a mischievous smile and gave Harry a wink. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, but Severus tossed it away.

"Maybe later," Severus said as he began undoing Harry's over sized Muggle jeans. Harry toed off his shoes behind Severus as the man slid down Harry's body, pulling off the pants and boxers. Once Harry was naked, Severus laid down between his legs and began licking up first one inner thigh, then the other, never quite touching Harry's leaking cock or balls.

Harry moaned as Severus directed him to draw in his knees, still laying between them. He slowly licked his way from Harry's thigh, over his perineum, up his tight sac, and finally engulfed his steel-hard cock. He sucked hard, rolling the tip around in his mouth as Harry began moaning and squirming.

As soon as he felt Harry ready to cum, he pulled off and gave Harry's cock enough of a squeeze to prevent it, causing Harry to groan loudly. Severus smiled up at him before pushing on his thighs, giving him better access to Harry's puckered opening.

Severus gave it a soft kiss before running his rough tongue over it, causing Harry to cry out loudly and arch into him. He started muttering incoherently, his nails scratching against the stone surface of the floor, as Severus worked his tongue in and around Harry's opening. He lifted off just enough to wet a finger, then slid it in beside his tongue.

"Oh, Gods! More, yes," Harry begged as Severus stretched him open. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt his young lover, Severus licked his way up Harry's chest and kissed him soundly, positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

"Harry, are you sure?" Severus asked as he brushed Harry's hair off his sweating forehead, laying a gentle kiss on the lightning bolt scar.

"Gods, yes! I want you, Sev, I want all of you!"

Severus covered Harry's lips with his own, devouring the sweet tasting mouth as he gently nudged Harry's opening. They both gasped as the head of Severus' hard cock slipped past the rings of muscle. Severus tried to hold back to give Harry a chance to adjust, but Harry bucked up into him hard, sucking Severus' cock all the way in like a hungry mouth.

Severus wanted to take his time, but Harry obviously had other ideas. He began moving under Severus, setting his own pace, which was getting faster and faster. He gripped Severus' arse, pulling on him harder with every thrust. Soon they were both completely lost in the lust and passion, mounting to a powerful crescendo. They cried out each other's name as they tumbled over the precipice together, landing in a heap of limbs and heavy breathing.

As his cock grew limp and slipped out of Harry's wet arse, Severus rolled onto his side, pulling Harry with him in a tight embrace. He held onto Harry like a lifeline and whispered, "Thank you," as they fell asleep.


End file.
